Many kinds of data are transmitted over the Internet and other networks, including video and audio data. Data can be transmitted, for example, from one computer or other transmitting station to another remote computer or other receiving station. Data transmission over networks such as the Internet is frequently accomplished by packetizing the message to be transmitted—that is, by dividing the message into packets that are reassembled at the receiving end to reconstruct the original message. Packets may be lost or delayed during transmission, resulting in corruption of the message. This can be especially problematic when it occurs during real time transmission of data (such as during a voice over IP (VOIP) session or video conferencing).